The Next Generation
by liza123
Summary: After the war, Lucius became Harry's slave and soul mate. This is the story of their children. Rating chosen for mm relationship, mpreg, no slash chap 4 up at last!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter - J K Rowling does.

Chapter 1

At end of the war, when Voldemort defeated by Harry Potter, with aid from Draco Malfoy, all surviving Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy, were rounded up and imprisoned. Due to large number, it was decided that ranking Death Eaters would become slaves. While offered conditional freedom, their powers were bound to their masters control. Harry Potter, as hero, was offered his choice. He chose Lucius Malfoy. Albus Dumbledore had secured Severus Snape's freedom with evidence of his spying.

Harry Potter, realizing that he would never have privacy and peace in the wizarding world, departed from England to tour the world. With him went Lucius Malfoy. Unknown to most, Harry had discovered that Lucius was his soul mate. He removed them from England and they settled in the wilds of Canada for some years. There, in privacy they explored their developing relationship and had some children. Twelve years after the war, Harry moved his family back to England.

This is the story of those children.

Eleven year old Davis Albus Potter looked at the letter in his hand. It was cream parchment and addressed directly to him. He looked up at his fathers, his green eyes wide.

Harry smiled at his son. "Your letter from Hogwarts has arrived. We'll have to go shopping for your school clothes and stuff soon."

Lucius looked at his son. He was worried about what the children would learn about him and his role in the war. He had changed from that cold man to a loving father. Harry would not let him raise these children in the manner that Draco had been raised. They had never seen the cold, arrogant Death Eater. He looked at Harry. "Time for the talk."

Harry nodded. "Tonight, after the other children were asleep."

Davis looked at his parents in some confusion. He hoped that this wasn't going to be a birds and bees talk. Little did he know. He was in for a major shock.

That evening, after ensuring that the other children were in bed, and asleep, Harry and Lucius sat Davis down. Lucius couldn't look Davis in the eye. He kept his eyes on the ground.

Harry took a deep breath. "You know that you were born in Canada."

Davis nodded.

Harry glanced at Lucius. "What we have to tell you now will be upsetting. Please do not explode until we have finished."

Davis nodded slowly, dread forming in his belly.

Harry glanced a Lucius who was studying the floor. "During the war, your father and I were on opposite sides. I was the hero for the light, the boy who lived, the boy expected to kill Voldemort. Lucius was one of Voldemort's leading Death Eaters."

Davis looked at his blonde father. Slowly Lucius exposed his left forearm to show the vivid black tattoo on it. Davis swallowed with difficulty. His precious father had been the worst of the worst during the war. He noticed cuffs on both his fathers wrists. "What are those cuffs?"

Harry glanced at his wrist. "It is how your father is bound. After the war, the surviving Death Eaters, the sane ones, were offered a chance at redemption. Their magic was bound and limited. They were sold as slaves. I chose your father because I had realized that we were soul mates and wanted him. I also wanted to reform him. When I realized that we wouldn't have the privacy to live in peace, I moved us to Canada and cut contact with almost everyone in England. Those I maintained contact with were sworn to secrecy."

Davis ran his hand through his long blonde hair. "I….." He looked at Lucius. "How high up were you?"

Lucius swallowed painfully. "I was one of the favoured, top death eaters, second to Voldemort along with Belletrix Lastrange and Peter Pettigrew. In public, I was an aristcrat of the wizarding world. I believed, when I joined, in what Voldemort wanted, a pure wizarding world. During his second war, I saw how things had remained the same and, yet, had changed for the better." Here, he paused, swallowing. "The irony of it is that Voldemort was a half blood who hated muggles and managed to do more to destroy the pure bloods than anyone else. We were fools to follow him. My punishment is to not be free. I am legally a slave for life, regardless of how your father and I bonded."

Davis was watching Lucius. He could see the pain all this was causing both his fathers. He did want to learn magic in a safe environment, which is why the family had moved back to England. He stood, wrapping his arms around his fathers. "No more tonight please. This is hurting all of us." He looked at Harry. "Are there books detailing the war and both your roles in it?"

Harry nodded. A quick smile flashed across Davis's face.

"Then I will read them for the details on the war. I love you both and I know that neither of you are the same men that you were back then." He stepped back. "I also assume that History is taught at Hogwarts. If I need either of your perspectives of any situation, I assume that I can ask you."

Harry smiled at Davis, then glanced at Lucius. "There is one more thing, Davis. Lucius had a son at Hogwarts when I was there. His name is Draco Malfoy. He is teaching Potions there now. I don't know what he is like now, but at school, Draco was a spoiled brat. The only thing Lucius did right back then was to prevent Draco becoming a death eater like himself."

Davis looked at them with wide eyes. "We have an elder brother?" Lucius nodded, amused at how like Draco Davis looked just then.

"I haven't seen him since the end of the war. Nor have I corresponded with him since we left England for Canada. He was raised to be the Slytherin Prince, the leading light of Slytherin society at the time. He was spoilt rotten, and harshly disciplined. At school, Draco and Harry fought often. Even I had goes at Harry then. Mind you, he got his own back by freeing one of my most valuable house elves publicly. (Harry smirked at the memory.) Draco led his year of Slytherin house as Harry led his fellow Griffindors. Both were Seekers on their house quidditch teams, Harry from his first year, Draco from his second. As smart as Draco was, as good as the grades he got, either Harry or Hermione Granger, another Griffindor, beat him in every subject, including potions which was taught by Draco's god father."

Harry spoke up. "I met Draco in Diagon Alley, where we'll go to get your stuff, when we were both being fitted for school uniforms and robes. I was the "poor" orphan, Draco was the poor little rich kid. He was obnoxscous, like my cousin Dudley, spouting off something about how good he was. When we got to the school, he offered his friendship to me in a manner that set my teeth on edge. I refused in a similar manner and we went to war. He and his friends against me and my friends. The only time he won was when Professor Snape, his god father, interviened if no one else was around. Or during most of 5th year. Professor Macgonnagel treated us the same. The head master would favour me."

Davis sat looking at them both. "Is there any way to find out who is teaching at Hogwarts now?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Who signed your letter?"

Davis pulled out his letter from his pocket. "The Headmaster is Severus Snape."

Harry grimaced. "I'll have to contact Hermione then."

Lucius looked up at the clock. "Time for Davis to go to bed if he is getting his school supplies tomorrow."

Harry nodded.

Davis hugged them both. "love you, good night"

"Goon night, get some rest."

Davis headed for his room. There he added to the list of books that he wanted. Now he needed books on the war and his fathers roles in it.

After Davis had gone to bed, Lucius wrapped Harry in his arms. Harry hugged him back then went to write a difficult letter.

The letter he sent to Hermione read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_We're back in the country so the kids can attend Hogwarts. Our eldest,_

_Davis, starts this year. I was wondering, who besides Snape was teaching_

_there this year. Yours Harry._

Hermione wondered who was writing to her this late. When she opened it and read it, she screamed. Her husband sat up from where he was sleeping. "What's that?"

"Letter from an old friend. Go back to sleep." Ron nodded and lay down again. Hermione tucked the letter securely into her diary and went to sleep as well.

Draco read the letter in his hand again. His son, Lucian Malfoy, had just received his Hogwarts letter. Draco was in two minds about sending him to Hogwarts, even though Draco himself taught there. Lucian was a confident young wizard, but, even today, there were repercussions against his family for his father's actions in the war. It was worse for Draco as no one could find his father. All Draco knew was that Harry Potter had bought his father and after a few years, had taken him and left the country. Draco knew that Lucian would face some crap about this.

Regardless, Draco had sent his acceptance. He, at least, had the comfort of knowing that he would be there to protect his son as he taught the junior years potions.

Harry, Lucius, Davis and the other three children, Lily, Remus and Sebasian were eating breakfast, discussing who was doing what for the day, when the wards alerted Harry to a visitor. Harry was surprised to see Hermione when he dropped them to allow the visitor in. Hermione immediately wrapped Harry in a hug. Harry was struggling to breathe when she released him, the hug was tight, her hair was loose and he was laughing.

Lucius watched in silence. The four children wondered who the lady was. Harry looked at them all. Pulling out a seat for Hermione, he looked at Lucius.

Hermione was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy and several children that were a mix of Harry and a Malfoy. She pulled out her letter. "Not much after over 10 years of silence."

Harry smiled at her. "Best way to maintain privacy."

"Where did you go?"

"Canada."

"You're back now?"

Harry nodded. "The children are beginning to turn eleven."

Hermione looked at them. The eldest was a blonde, green eyed boy, a true mix of his parents. She looked back at Harry, an eyebrow raised. "Draco also has a son beginning this year. His name is Lucian. This is going to make it an interesting year." Turning to Davis, "I am Hermione Weasley,(grimace from Lucius), and I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts."

Davis bombarded Hermione with questions about Hogwarts. Hermione looked at Harry. "We need to talk more, preferably when all the children are busy." Harry nodded. Hermione looked at Lucius. "One must assume that you have changed. But be warned that many will still be looking for you for revenge."

"That is why Malfoy in not a part of their name."

Hermione nodded, hugged Harry and disappeared through the wards.

Harry turned to Davis. "Right, get your cloak, we'll be going directly." He looked at Lucius. "We'll be most of the day, as you remember." He kissed Lucius. Turning to the other children. "Behave for Papa please."

Angelic faces smiled at him. Lucius waved them out. Harry reset the wards to notify him if there were any problems. He apparated himself and Davis to the Leaky Cauldron. There he led Davis through to the rear access to Diagon Alley.

Shopping in Diagon Alley

Davis watched in wonder as the arch opened to the wonderful sights of a busy Diagon Alley. Adult witches and wizards in muggle clothing or wizarding robes were every where. Children in muggle clothing, small robes or school robes ran around chasing one another, catching up with each other or rushing their shopping to spend time with friends. He followed Harry to a dusty shop with a wand in the window. "Olivanders"

Entering they found old Mr Olivander waiting. "Young Mr Potter. Time already for your wand. Take care of it and it will last you a life time. Which is your wand hand?"

Davis smiled shyly at him and held up his left hand. Harry moved off to the side to wait, watching out the window at the passing crowds. Mr Olivander set the measuring tape to work while he retrieved a selection of wands. These he proceeded to pass to Davis one at a time. After about twenty, one wand responded with gold sparks and a gentle glow. Davis grinned at finding his wand at last.

"Thank you sir."

Harry turned around and paid for the wand. They then went over to Madam Malkin's robe shop. There Harry left Davis to be measured while he gathered Davis's potions supplies. Severus Snape was in the potion supplier was shocked when he realized that Harry was buying supplies for a first year.

"Potter."

Harry glanced at him and blinked. "Snape."

"First year supplies, Potter?"

Harry nodded. "My eldest, Davis, begins this year."

Snape frowned. "Oh joy, another Potter."

Harry smiled gently. "Yes, the first of five so far. Also the one most likely to give you all fits when he is sorted into Slytherin."

"Five? Where did you find a lady like Molly Weasley to give you all those children?"

Harry smiled at him. "I'm gay so my soul mate is male. And I found him on the battlefield. We live secluded to avoid problems from obnoxious reporters and ministry officials. In fact, we returned to England so Davis could begin at Hogwarts." Gathering up the supplies, he placed them in a bottomless bag and left.

Returning to the robe shop, he found Davis finished and waiting for the measured uniforms and robes to be brought to him. He paid for them and led Davis to Flourish and Blotts, the book store.

There they gathered up the texts on the list, then went hunting for more books. Amongst the extras was Hogwarts a History as well as a number of books on Voldemort, his Death Eaters, the war, several unorthorised autobiographies, magical first aid, extra potions (including one by the Weasley twins giving base formulas for pranks),. After paying for these, Harry led Davis over to the icecream shop.

There he sat down, putting down his bags, not noticing Draco Malfoy who sat two tables over. He smiled as he watched Davis head into the counter to look at the range available. There he noticed another blonde boy doing the same.

Draco glanced into the shop to see what was taking his son so long when he noticed Lucian talking to another blond boy at the counter. Both boys were similar in size and hair color. Draco was intrigued to see an unknown male who may be a Malfoy. This may be his clue to where his father was.

Davis walked up to the counter and stood waiting while another boy was served. He looked sideways at the boy who looked so much like himself. This may be his nephew.

Lucian sensed he was being watched. The only other person in the shop was beside him. Turning he looked fully at the boy standing next to him. His jaw dropped as he looked at Davis. The two were almost identical.

Davis held out his hand. "I'm Davis."

Lucian automatically shook his hand. "Lucian Malfoy." He waved towards the sidewalk tables. "I'm here with my father."

Davis glanced out to see a young Lucius sitting behind Harry. Spotting a similar pile of bags at their table, he asked "Going to Hogwarts?"

Lucian nodded. He gathered up his icecreams. "Talk out there."

Davis nodded and ordered his cones. He watched Lucian sit at the other table.

Harry glanced around as he watched Lucian sit. Only then did he realize that he was not alone.

"Hello Draco."

Draco looked properly at Harry. "Potter." He was watching to see where the other blond boy went. He was shocked when the boy sat beside Harry.

Harry, realizing where Draco was looking, decided that they needed to talk. "Draco, if you want answers"

Here Draco interrupted. "Answers! How in the name of all that is holy do you have a Malfoy child?"

Harry smirked slightly. "I currently have four children with another on the way, all of whom have Malfoy blood. If you have finished, I only have to get Davis an animal then we can go somewhere private to talk."

Lucian glanced at his father. He wanted an animal as well. Draco looked at the expression on his son's face before nodding. "Go over there (points to the menagerie shop) and chose one."

Davis looked at Harry to see Harry nodding. "Thanks dad." The two boys took off to look at what was on offer. Davis wanted either a snake or a kneazle. Lucian wanted his own owl. Davis found a solid white kneazle. Lucian found a snowy owl.

Harry regarded Draco after watching the two boys enter the shop. He pulled out a card. "Memorise this address. The house is under a fidelus charm. When you're ready, come find us."

Draco took the proffered card. After memorizing the address, he handed the card back.

"I'll see you later. I do need answers because of how the family trusts are set up."

Harry nodded. Harry stood. "It was a surprise to see you today." He turned and walked over to the animal shop and paid for Davis's kneazle. After Harry and Davis had left, Draco collected Lucian and his snowy owl and took all their supplies home.

Draco, leading Lucian, approached the wards surrounding the isolated manor. He waited until he felt them lower before approaching any further.

Harry stepped out to greet them. "Hello Lucian. Draco, I'm pleased you came."

Draco nodded. "I came to get my answers."

Harry led the way to a playroom. There they found four children playing under the supervision of a house elf. "If Lucian would like to join the children, they will be able to play and eat separately. We will adjourn to the study. There your answers await."

Draco watched silently as his son joined Davis and challenged him to a game of chess. Gesturing to Harry, he followed him to the study.

Draco entered the study and came to a stop when he spotted his father. He, while expecting to see Lucius, was prepared for how his father appeared. Lucius was wearing a light short sleeved rove which showed his slave status clearly. It also showed a fuller figure than Draco remembered.

Harry, crossing to stand beside Lucius, wrapped his arms around Lucius and kissed the side of his neck. Looking back at Draco, he was in time to see Draco flush, his eyes narrowing.

Draco thought about four children who were a mix of potter and malfoy and about the fact that Lucius looked content and possibly pregnant.

"I take it your bond is something other than master and slave."

Harry relaxed slightly. "Yes. We're soul bound as well. That's why I chose your father."

Lucius stayed silent, watching Draco. He needed Draco to accept this situation if they were to rebuild their relationship. However, if Draco reacted the wrong way, then Harry wouldn't hesitate to protect Lucius. Draco sat on a chair as he watched them. He had never seen Lucius look so happy, so content with his life. While he didn't like some aspects of the whole situation, he would do his best not to upset his father or Harry.

Draco looked up at his father again. "How many people know about this bond?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Dumbledore knew. Severus knows. Hermione knows."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. He noted that Ron Weasley hadn't been named. "Who knows about the slave bond?"

Harry shrugged. "Most anybody who read the Daily Prophet when it occurred."

Again Draco nodded. As the nominal Head of the Malfoy family, he should have been informed straight away. But given how high profile one bond had been, he wasn't surprised that the other slipped past everyone.

"How many sibs do I have?"

Lucius spoke for the first time. "According to the law, none. Physically, there are four with another to come. You've met Davis, there is also Lily, Remus and Sebasian.

Draco looked at his father again. "When is that one due?"

Lucius looked down at himself. This baby is due in four months."

Just then a house elf, dressed in a little suit, entered. "Sirs, dinner is ready."

The three men moved to a small dining room. There Draco ate quietly observing the interaction between his father and Harry. He was also considering the implications of both bonds and the existence of sibs.

After dinner, they moved back to the study for brandy. Lucius poured for both Harry and Draco but poured a tea for himself. He then sat on the arm of Harry's chair. Draco finished his brandy in silence then turned to Harry.

"Thank you for taking care of my father. I would like to renew or relationship and allow my sons to know their grandfather. Also their aunt and uncles. I will, with your permission, spend time with Davis at Hogwarts. But I would like to spend time during holidays here with you and the children."

Harry nodded. Lucius looked a little put out that he wasn't asked but knew that, legally, he didn't gat a say. He also knew that, when Harry was around and outside the house, he would be treated as invisible.

"For tonight, why not let Lucian stay, and you return in the morning for a few days before you have to return to the school with your other son. If the children get along well enough, then, perhaps, they could stay until the train leaves.

Draco was startled. He hadn't expected Harry to offer so fast.

Harry smiled slightly at Draco's reaction. "Lucian must be enjoying himself or the nanny elf would have come for help. By now, (glancing up at a muggle clock on the wall), they should be about ready for bed, if not already in bed. Tippy probably put Lucian in with Davis for the night."

Draco followed the two men to the playroom to find it empty. A quick look into the attached bedrooms found that Harry was right. All the children, including Lucian, were sound asleep. They moved back to the foyer. Draco hugged his father tightly, then shook Harry's hand.

"I'll return in the morning with Severus, my baby."

16


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's Note 1: **My apologies for taking so long to update. I have had too much fun reading other people's work to concentrate on mine as much as I should.

**Author's Note 2:** Thank you to hpdmslashfan, fragonknight01, SyberSnake(Â ), jbcana and lilith (Â ), Vampire Empress Isabella, Evingshade, Nemi Jade for their reviews. Thank you to all who have read my opening chapter even without putting a review in. It was very nice to receive most of them. The follow notes are in response to the reviews.

**Three points** to be addressed from these is Lucius and Harry have kept the slave regalia concealed from their children and everyone while they were in Canada, usually by simply wearing long sleeves and button up collars. Harry would cast a glamourie at other times when this was not possible. Their childeren are aware of it and their understanding of what it means develops as they grow. The mother of Draco's children is still to be decided. I kind of forgot about this character as s/he wasn't essential to this story. Once I work out who s/he is, then I will put it in the notes. Please note that the spelling I use is English English not American English as I am Australian, although I do acknowledge that some American English spelling have cropped into my spelling.

**Summary this chapter:** Davis finds out more about the death eaters. Watch for chap 3 for major reactions.

The Next Generation Breakfast the next morning 

Draco and his youngest son, Severus, arrived for several days visit. Cautiously leading Severus through the wards, they entered the house to find Harry waiting for them. Harry smiled at the young boy, an unusual sight, a dark haired Malfoy.

"Hello Severus. Welcome to my house. The other children are in the dining room eating breakfast. Why don't we join them."

Draco watched in amazement as Severus let go of his hand and walked closer to Harry. "Yes please. I missed Lucian last night. Daddy told me that there were people related to me here that I had to meet."

Harry laughed lightly. "Oh there are several. Firstly, there is me and I am married to your grandfather, Lucius. Then we have four children. Davis is the eldest and will be going to Hogwarts with Lucian, then there is Lily, our daughter, who is a year younger than Davis, then after her comes Remus and Sebasian. They are younger again by two years each." He held out his hand. "Come on. I don't know about you but I am hungry and need my breakfast."

Entering the dining room with Draco following silently, they found Lucius presiding over five hungry children. Harry led Severus to an empty seat next to Lucian then went and sat beside Lucius. Draco sat in the only remaining empty seat. As soon as they were seated, food appeared in front of them. It was quiet for a while as everyone ate.

When they were finished, Davis and Lucian led the other children off to the playroom, leaving the adults to talk.

Harry and Draco leaned back and enjoy a last cup of breakfast coffee while Lucius checked on the children. As he couldn't move freely around outside the house, it had fallen on him to be primary homebody for looking after the house and the children. Both men tutored the children, preparing them for when they went to Hogwarts. To this end they taught to a regular school schedule and as it was currently holidays, the children were on holiday.

In the Playroom 

Davis looked at Lucian over the low table where they were playing exploding snap. The other four children were playing over in the corner.

"Do you know anything about Hogwarts?"

Lucian nodded. "My godfather, Severus Snape, is Headmaster. He also teaches Year 7 Potions. The main Postions Master is my father. Papa is also Head of Slytherin House. Professor Sprout is Head of Hufflepuff and teaches Herbology. Professor Flitwick is Head of Ravenclaw and teaches charms. Professor Hermione Weasley is Head of Gryffindor and teaches Transfiguration. Then there is Madame Pompfrey, the school mediwitch, Mr Filch, the Caretaker, Rubeus Hagrid is the Groundskeeper, Professor Ron Weasley is the Flying Instructor, Professor Charlie Weasley teaches Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Bill Weasley teaches Defence against the Dark Arts. Professor Binns, a ghost, teaches History. There is other staff, but we don't have them until third year.

Lucian paused before continuing. "I don't know how much you know about the War?"

Davis interrupted. "Not much. Dad was a hero for the light. Papa has told me he was a Death Eater but I know nothing about their roles or what happened. Dad bought some books for me as it hurts them both to talk about back then."

Lucian looked shocked at how protected Davis and his siblings were. "Oh boy, they're going to eat you alive."

Davis raised an eyebrow.

Lucian took a deep breath. "The war was between the light wizards and the dark wizards. Your Dad, Harry Potter, had to kill Lord Voldemort, the leader of the dark wizards. His followers were called Death Eaters. Those that survived the war, like your Papa, were captured before the final battle. Your Papa Lucius had been caught wearing Death Eater robes while on a Death Eater mission about two years before the end of the war and was in Azkaban prison. I've been told that he would not have survived the final battle otherwise. All the Death Eaters that were on the battle field died there."

Davis remained silent, his head down as he listened.

Lucian ran his hands through his hair. "My Papa has warned me that, because people hate your Papa Lucius, that there could be some cruelty from the other students. I am to go to my Papa if it gets really bad. Madame Pompfrey has orders to report any injuries to both the Headmaster as well as my Papa. I think that this will also apply to you. I will ask my Papa."

Davis nodded. "Hopefully we will end up in the same house."

Lucian laughed. "Imagine the reaction to a Potter being in Slytherin."

Davis laughed as well. "Probably be the same reaction to my looking more Malfoy than Potter."

Lucian nodded. "Yes, the Great Hall should be silent when people realize that there are two Malfoys to be sorted, then get the first shock when you are called Potter."

Davis nodded. "I'll probably end up in Slytherin as that was Papa's house and Dad has told me that the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin, but due to bad impressions that he had received, he fought the Sorting Hat and it put him in Gryffindor."

Lucian was surprised by this. The Sorting Hat was supposed to be charmed against that. You were supposed to go where it sent you. "As I will be sorted first, I will suggest to it that we are together for safety. I should be in Slytherin as all Malfoy's are automatically Slytherin. You have a good chance of being one as well."

Davis nodded. He hoped that they ended up together, but they would have to wait and see.

Just then, Harry and Draco entered. "Who wants to go flying?" Harry called.

All six children surged around them excitedly. Harry led them all out the back where Lucius was waiting with eight brooms. Four were full sized racing brooms, Firebolt Lightnings (the newest on the market) and four were junior versions. Lucius helped the four youngest to mount these last four and watched as they gently flew around. Harry and Draco led Lucian and Davis off on a wild game of tag well above them. Lily watched from her broom and knew that at some point this year, she would get her proper broom. Until then, she was content to fly around her Papa and help the younger children.

After a couple of hours, which Lucius had kept drinks supplied to all flyers, Harry and Draco descended to join him as the two big boys competed to catch a snitch. After they had caught the snitch a number of times, Lucius called them down to join the others for lunch.

After a noisy lunch, the youngest children went off to have a nap under Lucius's supervision. Lilly joined Lucian and Davis in lessons with Harry and Draco. This stopped when the younger children got up mid afternoon. They then joined the older children and played games in the playroom until dinner.

After a noisy dinner, Harry and Draco spent time with their younger children while Lucian, Davis, settled down in with books in the study. The two talked quietly about what they were reading. Lucius kept out of their way when he recognized the reading material. Davis was having a hard time reconciling what he read about Lucius with the man he had been raised by.

After putting the younger children to bed, Harry checked on them, and noticing Davis's expression and reading material, sent Lucian to his father, entered, closed, locked and warded the door after he left. Davis looked up at Harry, then back at his book. With tears in his eyes, he felt Harry hug him.

Waving his book at his father, titled _The Down Fall of A Death Eater_, "How? Why"

Harry sat, pulling Davis onto his lap. "There has always been division in the wizarding world. There have been people on both sides who have played up to that and on what people on both sides wanted. During the last war, there were two leaders, both charismatic men, who believed that their way was the right way. On the light side it was Albus Dumbledore. He came to the leadership of the light in an obvious manner, during WW2 against Gindleward. He defeated the dark by killing Grindleward."

"At the time there was a student at Hogwarts, a half breed called Tom Riddle, who, unknown or unsuspected by his teachers, was studying the dark arts. After he graduated, he traveled across the wizarding world. After some time, he re-invented himself as the self styled Lord Voldemort and called himself the dark lord." Harry paused, taking some breaths.

"Voldemort began to gather followers to his cause. He began preaching about purebloods were better, that half bloods and muggle borns were not as powerful, that muggle borns should be educated separately. As his power grew, his hold on reality slowly vanished. He and his followers began killing muggle borns and muggles. Soon they were also killing half bloods and pure bloods who opposed him."

"In 1981 Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me. Somehow, through my mother's

sacrifice and love, the curse rebounded, vanishing Voldemort. A number of Death Eaters were rounded up and most served time in Azkaban Prison. Some, like your Papa, didn't. They were smart enough to disguise their dark marks and were let off."

"Peace reigned for over ten years. When Voldemort found a way back to life, all his free and surviving Death Eaters rejoined him. Voldemort quickly proved he was insane though. He and his Death Eaters were killing senselessly. In this madness your Papa rose through the ranks to join the inner circle. He took part in all activities he was required to by Voldemort."

"He was caught breaking into the Ministry of Magic, wearing Death Eater robes and mask, after a battle in the Department of Mysteries. The only reason that he didn't get given the Dementor's Kiss then is that another Death Eater was directly responsible for the only death that night. Your Papa was sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison."

Davis curled up further in his father's lap. "How did he get out?"

Harry smiled down at Davis. "Because Azkaban Prison was overfull, the Ministry decided that Death Eaters which had not been proven to have killed when captured were to have their magic bound and sold as slaves. The only people not permitted to buy a prisoner were their own family. I bought your Papa, and when we bonded as well, I moved us to Canada. We would have had no peace if we had remained here. Now I hope that we will be able to live here peacefully and quietly."

Davis straightened and hugged his father. "I think I'll go to bed now. I have a lot to think about." He kissed his father and, after Harry dismantled the wards and unlocked the door, went to his room. There he found Lucian already asleep. Laying down, Davis thought about what he had learnt that day. Gradually he dropped off to sleep.

Harry found Lucius and Draco in the kitchen, enjoying a last cup of tea for the day. Hugging Lucius, Harry sat down and poured himself one as well. They spoke quietly about what the two eldest boys were finding out. Lucius was terrified that Davis would hate him when he found out what some of what he had done involved. Harry was worried about emotional bursts of uncontrolled magic as a result. After all, both himself and Lucius, (even with his powers bound) were powerful wizards. After enjoying some quiet time together, the three men went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is a short chapter showing the start of Davis's reactions and how they will be dealt with. Sorry this took so long. Please read Author Note at end as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters. I only borrow them and put them back when I have finished.

The Next Generation 3a

Davis reacts

When Davis woke the next morning, he remembered the revelations from the day before. Both his fathers had always downplayed why his Daddy Lucius wore his collar and cuffs. His tall, handsome, charismatic blonde daddy had a past he didn't understand. How could the gentle loving parent he knew be capable of doing the atrocities that the death eaters were convicted of doing?

Davis looked at the book he had been reading. Suddenly he realized that Lucius was one of the central figures in it. Davis began reading it again, focusing on the information directly relating to Lucius. He was engrossed when Harry came to wake them for breakfast.

Davis looked up at Harry. Holding up the book, an unauthorized biography from trial transcripts of confessions taken under veriterserum, he asked, "How could Papa do these things?"

Harry read the cover and sighted. Davis had picked an accurate accounting written by K. Shacklebolt. This one focused on the inner circle members such as Lucius and even had two chapters relating solely to Lucius. Harry sat and gathered Davis into his arms and wondered if it wasn't too late to move back to Canada. This would be very hard for Davis, as he looked so much like Lucius.

"The main reason we moved to Canada was to have peace. There were, and still are, people out there who would always want Lucius dead. Lucius was then and still is one of the most hated wizards in England."

Harry had spoken to Draco to find out how society felt now. Most of the ordinary witches and wizards still believed whatever the Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet spouted. Harry believed that many had simply forgotten about Lucius Malfoy. But that there were people from both the light side and surviving dark supporters who would still like to see Lucius dead, and who were prepared to act to ensure that Lucius died. And they would use any means necessary. Harry hugged Davis again.

"Those days were different. Your Papa is a pureblood wizard. He followed a charismatic man who talked about how the power of the pureblood wizards was being diluted by mudbloods. This man used their fear of difference and he played on the pureblood fear of change. It was also acceptable to do things to muggles, things that were at best pranks like shrinking keys and regurgitating toilets to more serious crimes like rape and murder for the extremists. When Voldemort first rose in power, only muggles were targeted for the most part. The second time he rose, Voldemort was insane. People like your Papa were trapped into following him. This time they went after anyone who opposed them as well as anybody that was seen as a threat to them. This time Voldemort ordered all his followers to rape and kill. If they failed, then they were punished by periods under the crustasis curse."

Davis looked down at this. He knows what the crustasis curse is. Harry continued.

"Occasionally Voldemort would kill someone who failed. He encouraged the worst behavior in his followers."

Davis shifted on his lap. "How did Papa get caught?"

Harry swallowed. Sirius's death still hurt. "There was a prophecy about Voldemort and I. Voldemort knew part of it and wanted the rest. He was able to trick me into retrieving it. I, along with a group of friends, went to the Department of Mysteries on a rescue mission. Voldemort, your Papa and some other death eaters were waiting for us. A fight developed. Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix along with some Ministry of Magic aurors arrived to help." Harry closed his eyes as he remembered.

"It was chaos. One person died, my godfather Sirius Black, killed by his own cousin. At the end of the fight, Voldemort and Belletrix Lestrange escaped. All the other death eaters there that night were captured and the known copy of the prophecy was destroyed unheard. Your Papa was unhurt. He was sent to Azkaban Prison. As a result of questioning under veriterserum, he was found guilty of being a death eater, which earned him a life sentence. As a result, he missed the main battle. The Ministry of Magic authorized the execution of death eaters caught on the battlefield in the final battle. Due to the destruction of the dementors during the final battle, new rules were brought in. Any death eater who had been in custody for a year before the final battle had their magical cores bound and were sold as slaves. They were not given an option."

Davis looked up and spotted his Papa standing in the door. Harry smiled at Lucius. "As the hero who destroyed Voldemort I was given the choice of death eater slave. I chose your Papa because I was one of the few who wouldn't kill him. He was bound to me. What no one anticipated was that our bond would not stay master and slave. When we realized this, and also due to a lack of privacy, I decided to move us out of England."

Davis kissed Harry and stood up. Stopping in front of Lucius, he looked up. "I love you Papa, but we need to talk." Lucius nodded. Davis stepped around him and headed to breakfast.

Lucian, who had been sitting quietly, stood up and followed him. He figured that Davis could use some one to talk to. Also he figured that it might help for Davis to talk to Draco as some point.

Harry stood and crossed to Lucius. He hugged Lucius who looked scared and mildly stressed to him. He had sent Lucius off for a nap, as the stress wasn't good for either him or the baby he carried. Harry hoped that they could get through this without too much trauma.

Draco looked as Davis, followed by Lucian, entered the dining room. He watched as they assembled breakfast then took it out with them. After they left, Harry entered. He arranged with Draco to take the other children for the morning while he helped sort things out with his eldest son.

Harry decided to give Davis time to talk to Lucian and sat down to eat his own breakfast. Draco headed off to spend time in the nursery with the younger children and waited for the explosion. He figured there would be a big one soon as Davis was the son of two very powerful wizards. Davis, like him and Harry, would internalize everything until he exploded. Draco figured he would be needed for clean up and to help Davis accept the past.

Lucian followed Davis outside into the garden. There was a pavilion covered in ivy. This was where Davis headed. Lucian stood and the door watching, eating his breakfast.

Davis stood in the middle of the pavilion panting. He didn't know what to feel, what to do. His Papa, his handsome, loving Papa, had a past as a monster who had hurt people. Suddenly his magic kicked in and the destruction started. Davis looked up when there was a scream. He was standing in the eye of a cyclone, winds spinning around him pulling ivy off the pavilion in green and brown streamers.

Harry, who heard screaming, arrived to find his eldest son was the cause. He could only watch until Davis collapsed and the cyclonic wind died. He gathered Davis up to find him sobbing. Harry rubbed Davis's back and held him close while he cried. Lucian watched quietly from the door.

Harry sat holding Davis, rocking him gently and rubbing his back, until Davis relaxed and stopped sobbing. Looking down, Harry realized that Davis had cried himself to sleep. Gently he lifted Davis as he stood and carried him inside to his room. Lucian followed and sat beside Davis on the bed. He looked up at Harry.

"I grew up with the knowledge that he is now learning. I know that both of us will have a hard time when we start school because of Father and Grandfather. I can't imagine how hard it is for him to have this thrust on him like this."

Harry sighed. He had protected his children from this as he hadn't wanted them to know hatred in their life. He also acknowledged now that he should have started to prepare Davis and the other children before now. Now he had a mess on his hands and people would react thus creating further hurt.

**Last author note and plea**: On top of work (I had a casual job for a few weeks and real life getting in the way, I realized as I wrote this that I don't know how a ten/eleven year old pre teen would react to something like this, and to make it worse, I have no contact with any children around this age group. Could some readers please direct me to stories, not necessarily HP, which have children this age having tantrums and so on. I really would appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Harry and co. Unfortunately my name is not J K Rowling.

A/N Sorry about the long time between updates, but between work and occassional lack of net access, I wasn't writing like I wanted to. I do have time for a while now and will endeavour to put out some more chapters more quickly than once a year. - This chapter Draco tries to explain how he was raised to Davis and Lucian.

A/N 2 Not betaed. If someone is interested please message me with details of both your own work and any you may have betaed. I would prefer someone who is legal for sex scenes, not a junior high school student, please.

After ensuring that Davis was settled in his bed, and Lucian was nearby, Harry headed to the master suite to check on Lucius. There he found Lucius laying down, waiting for him.

Harry sat beside Lucius and picked up his hand. Holding it, Harry sighed.

"I only wanted to protect us all. I never thought that I was doing to my children what Albus Dumbledore did to me. I realized that this morning when Davis unintentionally demolished the pergola. After Davis leaves for school, we will have to start preparing Lilly so it is not as big a shock."

Lucius just watched Harry. Harry leant down and kissed Lucius.

"Davis is resting now. I think, this afternoon, I will take the others and have Draco take Lucian and Davis for a talk. Draco may be able to explain more clearly so that Davis can understand that there are two sides to every persons personality and that, while you don't behave that way now, you did so in the past. Mind you, I hope he is in school before he realizes that you could, if you wanted to, behave that way still."

Lucius nodded slowly. Neither himself nor Harry had ever admitted that the soul bond had destroyed some of the constraints on his powers. Harry had also never permitted harsh discipline for his children. Lucius had had to learn a whole now way of child rearing which he found more rewarding.

Harry kissed Lucius again and left him resting. He went in search of Draco. He found Draco and the other children in the playroom.

"Draco, could you please take Lucian and Davis, when he wakes, for a walk and try to explain how Lucius has changed and how," Harry struggled to find words so as not to insult Draco, "you were raised, the expectations, the demands, the rewards, the punishments, in relation to the way the wizarding world was back then."

Draco looked thoughtful. He knew the world had changed some and knew that some of the expectations from back then were the same as now. He also knew that Harry didn't have the knowledge to do so. Harry was hoping to alleviate some of the problems with Davis with this. He also knew that, some time before school started, Davis and Lucius would have to sit down and talk.

Draco nodded and turned back to watching the younger children.

When Davis woke, he lay still. He couldn't believe he had lost control like he had. There was a rustle of movement and he realized he wasn't alone. Opening his eyes, he spotted Lucian.

Lucian smiled at Davis when he noticed Davis was awake. "Feel better?"

Davis silently nodded.

"Sore throat?"

Davis nodded again.

"Wait here, I'll get an adult/"

Davis got more comfortable as Lucian left to get either Draco or Harry.

Lucian found Harry talking to Draco. Both men looked at him. "Davis is awake with a sore throat."

Harry nodded. "We'll be right there." He led the way back to the boys' room.

There they found Davis sitting up looking thoughtful. Harry tensed up a little more. Davis did have Lucius's temper after all.

Davis looked straight up at Harry.

Draco pushed past Harry and sat on the bed opposite Davis. Lucian sat beside him.

Draco handed Davis a potion for his throat.

After drinking the potion, Davis looked back at Harry. "How could he?"

Harry tensed. "Draco."

Draco shifted by leaning forward.

"It literally was another life and most people did what they had to in order to survive. It was also a war between two opposite ideals and things were done in the names of both the light and the dark that are unacceptable at any other time."

Davis frowned at Draco. "That's no excuse."

Draco nodded and looked at Harry.

"Davis, this afternoon you will spend time with Draco and Lucian. You will be mainly talking about this. I'll be close if you need me."

Davis nodded at this and Harry left to check on Lucius.

Davis looked at Draco and held up the book on Lucius. "Explain this."

Draco fiddled with the bed cover. Davis had found one of the more accurate books on Lucius's activities printed.

"A lot of things were different back then. Many things were done back then which were accepted as normal but which are now considered as abuse. Lucius was a hard man, raised that way by his father, molded to be a leader of the wizarding world and to serve the Dark Lord to the best of his abilities. He was capable of doing things that even I, raised in a similar manner, could not do as easily or calmly. My Grandfather, was a fanatic Death Eater who believed totally in what the Dark Lord was preaching and taught Lucius to be the Dark Lord's most valued follower."

Draco changed positions on the bed, sitting back against the bed head. Lucian curled up on one side of Draco.

"That book only covers some of what he did or was capable of. If the aurors or the Wizardingot had managed to discover some well hidden stuff, Lucius would have been kissed and executed."

Draco drew in some deep breaths.

"As a very small child, under five years of age, I never saw my father. I was raised by house elves and my mother. When I turned five, Lucius began my education. I was spoiled by all. I got whatever I wanted. As I grew older, the punishments, and the reasons for receiving them, changed. Lucius used the methods that his father had used on him. Everything from a simple smack on the butt to full belting with his cane. Other pureblood children had also been whipped or even put under the crustaceous curse. When the time came for me to attend Hogwarts, I was the perfectly behaved, pure blood child, spouting off about how much better I was than others. Harry recently told me that he thought I was a snob of the worse sort, a bully in the making and that I reminded him of his abusive cousin Dudley."

Draco stared off into space for a moment. "I was an arrogant prat who was shocked when the Boy Who Lived didn't want to be my friend. That was a first for me. I was used to people falling over themselves wanting to be my friend. I reacted badly at that time but was also glad that I was a school where Lucius couldn't physically reach me. Unfortunately, events during the year also cost me. Harry went into Gryffindor, Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger saved the Philosopher's Stone from the Dark Lord and Hermione Granger, a muggleborn, came out top student over all for our year while I tied with Harry Potter for most grades. This was a shock for me as normally no one did better than me. It hadn't been permitted before. Starting as soon as I got home, I had intensive tutoring intended to make me the best in my year."

Draco grimaced. "It didn't work. The Golden Trio, Weasley, Granger and Potter all turned out to be geniuses in enough subjects to prevent that. Every holiday, I worked my butt off to be the best and was bested every year in all but one subject. Things changed at the end of fifth year. Just before we sat our OWLS father was captured after a battle at the Ministry of Magic. This time, he was unable to beat their arguments about being a Death Eater and they had enough evidence not to buy the imperious curse. Father was sentenced to Azkaban Prison. Proven Death Eaters were sentenced to a life sentence, no exceptions. Mother managed to keep some of our assets free or we would have been dependant on a minor for everything. See father had taken the precaution of ensuring that if he was unable to control things, that it would be held in trust controlled by the Head of House Black. This was supposed to be Sirius Black, but he had been killed in the battle at the Ministry. His heir was Harry Potter, who was firmly under the control of the Headmaster."

Draco looked down at his son. "Full control was returned to me at the end of the war when it came out that, like my God Father, I was a spy. See Dumbledore knew that I was stuck, I had to join the Death Eaters or the Dark Lord would have killed my mother and I and he had the bright idea of blackmailing me to be a spy with my own money. If I hadn't of agreed, he would have simply waited until I returned with a Dark Mark and handed me over to the Ministry as a danger to the school. I had to choose between two bad positions. I found out later that Harry hadn't liked the terms and arranged access to the largest of our vaults that he could anyway. Apparently Harry reduced Dumbledore's office to kindling for the second time when he found out what Dumbledore did. See Harry had plans of his own to get me to join him, but Dumbledore interfered."

Dobby entered with a try of drinks. After pouring each on a drink, he left. Draco continued. "Unfortunately, it backfired on Dumbledore as well. My first assignment from the Dark Lord was to kill Dumbledore. I didn't actually do it as my mother was able to get my God Father to give a wizarding oath to complete my assignment if I was unable to do so. See, the Dark Lord figured that I would fail, and that I would either be imprisoned or killed. He hadn't allowed for outside interference. Dumbledore was getting old and knew that someone would be given the job of killing him. My God Father had discussed it with him, and Dumbledore provided evidence that protected both of us, namely written orders from him to kill him if necessary."

"My God Father and I both survived the war, sometimes I don't know how, free and clear to continue our lives. We were able to move on. Others were not so lucky. Due to the high number of Death Eaters in custody, it was decided that those who were not actively involved in the final battle and already in custody could buy their freedom in a fashion. They would be made slaves to selected members of the Light side. When Harry found out, he tried to change the conditions but was unable to do so. So he demanded that he be given first choice with no arguments over whom he chose. He chose father. I now know that he did so because father was his soul mate. Then about six months later, they vanished, not to be heard from until just recently."

Davis nodded. "I have more questions but I would like to talk about them tomorrow."

Draco nodded. "Why don't you two go fly? I'm sure that you two can be trusted to fly safely with out one of us out there." Both boys nodded and swiftly left. After the door closed behind them, Harry removed his invisibility cloak.

""Thank you Draco. You can answer so many questions from a perspective that I cannot that I don't want Lucius to be answering. I honestly don't think that he wants to deal with the past now that his choices for dealing with the results are so limited. Added to the pressure is that this pregnancy is taking a much harder toll on his body that any of the previous ones. I can protect him only so far. I also acknowledge that I have protected myself, and my family, by running away, but I couldn't handle a lot of what was happening back then myself. Perhaps we should have, at least, maintained contact with people back here."

Draco looked at Harry steadily. "I don't blame you really. You did need space that you weren't being given. It may well have been better to have made trips back for different events and at different times. However, we will deal with what happens as it happens. I'm actually surprised that the Ministry hasn't invaded you to check what was happening with father."

Harry nodded and smirked. "They tried. My wards will only allow them restricted access to my properties. Two aurors only, no Ministry flunkies, and then only the entrance foyer to my office. Automatic removal if they try to circumvent the wards. I will co-operate with the law, strictly according to the letter of the law. My wards also hide that Lucius has full control of his wandless magic. I do wonder if people will give us a chance to tell our tale before judging us."

Draco looked thoughtful. "Luna Lovegood has control of her father's paper now, and it rivals the Daily Prophet for circulation. Why not do as you have done in the past and give her an exclusive interview?"

Harry hmmmed. "You know that may not be a bad idea. Perhaps a series of articles to control how much information is given out at what time, gradually getting people used to the idea of us." Harry turn and left to send a letter to Luna.

Draco looked slightly startled. He had forgotten how Harry could run with a situation when he needed to. Standing, he left to see what the younger children were doing.

A/N 3 Next chapter is planned where Harry gives the first part of his story before we come back to Davis dealing with his father's history.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Generation 5

Foreword: This chapter is about the circumstances of the slave/soul bond of Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter. There will be nothing about the children in it. I, also, am in no way involved in anything remotely like slavery, so therefore, this chapter is pure imagination.

AN2 In this chapter Harry claims Lucius from Azkaban Prison.

AN3 This chapter has suffered greatly from writer's block in that it wanted to go off in a direction suitable only to the most hard core graphic site and I didn't want that for this story.

Harry sat on the bed beside Lucius watching him rest. As he did so, his thought slid back to when this life began.

Flashback

Harry read the mail as he ate breakfast. An advertising leaflet caught his attention.

Come One - Come all

SLAVE AUCTION

Today at noon

Diagon Alley

Outside Gringotts

The Ministry, with the approval of the Wizardingot, under the excess prisoner provisions of the law,

is holding an auction of all proven Death Eaters not sentenced to the kiss.

It is the view of the Ministry that these Death Eaters should now provide compensation

for their crimes which does not affect their families. Those that are Head of Family will

have this status revoked and their heirs become Head of Family now.

These Death Eaters are now sentenced to slavery until they are dead and will never be free to walk

our streets and country.

Only those not related by blood to the Death Eater may purchase them.

Members of the following families may not, under any circumstance, purchase a slave:

Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, Goyle, Snape, Crabbe, Smythe, Riddle, Gaunt

Black, Lestrange, Avery, Pettigrew, Greengrass, Rosier, Wilkes

End notice

Harry sat staring at the notice lost in thought. Absently he finished his coffee and stood. Decision made, he acted. Grabbing the floo from above the fireplace, he called "Arthur Weasley."

Stepping through, Harry straightened and dusted himself off. Holding out the special notice, he greeted Arthur. "Which Death Eaters are on offer?"

Arthur swallowed slightly, nervous, before replying. "Those that were already imprisoned before the last battle."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That includes Lucius Malfoy, I presume?"

Arthur nodded. He was a little nervous about Harry's reaction to the news that one of the more powerful and nastiest was to walk out of prison.

Harry quietly nodded back. "I want Malfoy."

Now Arthur was really nervous. "Why him?"

Harry quietly scanned Arthur's office for listening devices and charms before replying. "He may be my soul mate."

Arthur was shocked. Soul mates were rarely found. If this was true, then Harry could be deeply hurt if anything happened to Lucius Malfoy. He nodded and reached for the paperwork.

After filling out the appropriate forms and having Harry sign them, Arthur led the way to the transport point to Azkahban Prison set up for this purpose. There he led Harry to a waiting room where Harry waited nervously for Lucius to arrive. Arthur went and arranged for the bindings on Malfoy to be placed and tightened before having him brought to Harry.

Lucius Malfoy stood proudly between the guards as he was stripped to nakedness, his hair cut short and the slave regalia, including a pair of small shorts and a loose hip length tunic, placed on him. He was then led to the waiting room where he was forced to his knees. A hand to the back of his head forced his face to lower his vision to the floor.

A man stood in front of him, black dragon hide boots shining brightly. Lucius swallowed as he felt the spells binding his magic tightly within his core with the only access granted to the man in front of him. He felt the effect of the slave bonds on himself and shuddered as the last of his freedom slipped away from him. From now until he died he was a slave, a non person with no rights, not even the right to defend himself from his master should his master want to abuse him.

The guards left leaving him with his new master. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"Come". Following his master, wearing only the slave regalia, out of the prison, he catalogued what he could see. His master was shorter than him but powerful. His master had a head of messy black hair. His master was wearing dragonhide boots with denim jeans, a woolen cable knit pullover and carrying two cloaks.

Outside the prison, standing barefoot mere inches from snow, shivering in the cold, he looked up as his master turned to face him. Lucius almost fainted. Standing in front of him was Harry Potter.

Harry swung the full length cloak around his own shoulders before handing Lucius the short cloak. Lucius put it on and secured it to the collar that he wore. It proved to be inadequate in that it did not close nor did it have any warming charms on it.

Distracted, he didn't see Harry reach out to grab him. The next thing he felt was the disorientation of side along apparation. When he was able to focus again, he found himself standing beside Potter in an entry way, marble flooring under his feet, oak paneling on the walls. Standing in front of them were two house elves.

Harry removed both his own cloak and Lucius's cloak and held them out. "Wobble put these away please. Dobby, provide refreshments in the small palour." Harry led the way to the little parlour.

In there, he indicated that Lucius should stand to his right. Once Harry sat, he turned and regarded Lucius.

Lucius stood waiting as his new master stared at him. He knew precisely what had happened to him and was struggling to control his emotions until he was in private. He stood there waiting. One small comfort was that he wasn't required to kneel, at least not yet.

Harry sat thinking. He had felt a bond form and wasn't sure it was a complete master slave bond or something slightly different. He helped himself to a cup of tea as he sat there. Lucius hid his impatience. "Dobby."

Dobby popped into sight. "Yes Master Harry."

"Take Lucius to his room then retire for the night. Lucius, follow Dobby. Do not try to harm him in any way. You will retire to your room for the night and remain there in the morning until I call for you."

Lucius silently followed Dobby out into the hall. Dobby led him to the rear of the house and upstairs to a very small plain room equipped with a shelf and a pallet. With a snap of Dobby's fingers a small tray appear holding a tall glass of milk and holding a plate of sandwiches. By law, this room was to be Lucius's. By law, this was where he would spend any free time unsupervised, although there were charms on the room which would prevent him harming himself or anything or anyone else. By law, the room contained nothing which could be turned into a weapon.

Harry, in the mean time, had flooed to Hermione's home. He wanted to know how to test the bonds and find out its boundaries and limitations.

End flashback

Hary smiled down gently at Lucius, who had woken and rolled over to find Harry sitting beside him. Harry leant down and kissed him gently. "I'll have Dobby bring you a tray for dinner. Stay here and rest." With that Harry stood and left, Lucius relaxed back against the pillows.

Final AN This is short but I am so frustrated with it and am putting it up now before I dump the whoe story. There will be more in the future but it is taking a lot more for me to write it as I want to than I thought it would.


End file.
